Ratite (Project: Mammalia)
Ratites (Palaeognathidae), also known as paleognaths, is a family of medium-to-large-sized bipedal long-legged mammals part of the clade Paenungulata, most closely related to the storks. The African ostrich is the largest living ratite. A large member of this species can be nearly 2.8 metres (9.2 ft) tall, weigh as much as 156 kilograms (344 lb), and can outrun a horse. Of the living species, the Australian emu is next in height, reaching up to 1.9 metres (6.2 ft) tall and about 50 kilograms (110 lb). Like the ostrich, it is a fast-running, powerful mammal of the open plains and woodlands. Also native to Australia and the islands to the north are the three species of cassowary. Shorter than an emu, but heavier and solidly built, cassowaries prefer thickly vegetated tropical forest. They can be very dangerous when surprised or cornered because of their razor sharp foot claws. In New Guinea, cassowary newborns, which are underdeveloped compared with most ratites, are brought back to villages and the pups raised for eating as a much-prized delicacy, despite (or perhaps because of) the risk they pose to life and limb. They reach up to 1.7 metres (5.6 ft) tall and weigh as much as 59 kilograms (130 lb). South America has two species of rhea, the smallest known ratites alive today, yet are large fast-running mammals of the Pampas. The larger American rhea grows to about 1.4 metres (4.6 ft) tall and usually weighs 15 to 40 kilograms (33–88 lb). On an allometric basis, paleognaths have generally smaller brains than most other modern large mammals, yet are able to adapt to keep up with the changing environents as a biological group. While the ratites share a lot of similarities, they also have major differences. Cassowaries have only one toe on each foot, with developed long toenails, used defensively. Most other ratites have developed three toes with long claws. Ostriches, rheas, and emus have long necks; Cassowaries have short necks due to living in dense forests and jungles. Ostriches and rheas flap their arms and shake necks in courtship and predator distraction, while emus also have reddish-brown fur with white spots to attract mates as well. Ratite pups tend to be more omnivorous or insectivorous; similarities in adults end with feeding, as they all vary in diet and length of digestive tract, which is indicative of diet. Ostriches, with the longest tracts at 14 m (46 ft), are primarily herbivorous. Rheas' tracts are next longest at between 8–9 m (26–30 ft), and they also have caeca. They are also mainly herbivores, concentrating on broad-leafed plants. However, they will eat insects if the opportunity arises. Emus have tracts of 7 m (23 ft) length, and have a more omnivorous diet, including insects and other small animals. Cassowaries have nearly the shortest tracts at 4 m (13 ft), and forages on the forest floor for fallen fruit and is capable of safely digesting some fruits toxic to other animals, but can also eat fungi, and some insects and small vertebrates. Gallary of living ratite species Ostrich (Mammal).png|Ostrich (Struthio camelus) Rhea (Mammal).png|Rhea (Rhea americana) Emu (Mammal).png|Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) Cassowary (Mammal).png|Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Bipedal Species Category:Speculative Evolution Category:Alternate Timelines Category:Project: Mammalia